For Natasha
by EsmeRose21
Summary: The Aftermath of Endgame and Natasha is walking all alone until she finds Tony again


AN: If I owned the Avengers everyone would live in a happy world and everyone would be alive

Summary: Natasha wonders the beach with the never ending orange sunset. Natasha can't get off the beach and walk into the afterlife and she just doesnt know why

this story will be in Natashas POV*

———————————————————————

The sky was a beautiful yellow orange and I was being carried by a wave as it gently set me on the sand as if I was in a lovers grasp. When I sit up I have no idea where I am but I feel peace and serenity here. Like no wrong could come upon me here.

There was a gentle breeze whisping my hair and the tempeture was just right. Nothing was wrong here.

_WAIT_

Suddenly I had a flash. Hanging over a cliff. Clint holding me as if he let me I would die. And it was true. I want him to let go. He deserves to live so I do what I have too. I kick off the wall and fall to the ground.

Suddenly I'm back. _Clint_. He must be heartbroken. If our positions were reversed I would be too. I'm hit with the reality that I'm all alone.

A tear falls from my face and I wander the beach for what feels like hours and hours on end and finally I collapse into tears on the beach. If this is my eternity this isn't good or peaceful. Its my own personal torture. I never wanted to be alone not ever.

Even in my emotional state I sense another presence. I stand up and get ready to fight but all I see is Tony Stark's back.

Tony turns around a smile on his face.

"Hey Nat, did you miss me?"

Next thing I know I crash into his body and he just holds me. Hugs me tight, holding me close and stroking my hair. It felt weird but good.

His voice cracks full of tears "Damnit Romanoff you have no idea how broken we all were when Clint came back and told us what happened."

I just hugged him back.

We stood there for awhile before he pulled away and smiled at me.

"Before you ask, yes we won and yes everyone came back. I did what I had to do to save everyone which is why I'm here with you."

I looked him and laughed tearfuly "Damnit Stark I died so you boys wouldn't have too"

He hugged me again. "You shouldn't have had to die either."

After Tony and I reunited we entered the real afterlife. There we lived in Stark tower together. Just in the next yard was an exact replica of Clint's farm. Ready and waiting for him and his family.

A couple of years later we really don't know because time just flies in the afterlife, the elevator dinged. And outsteped Steve Rogers. He saw Tont first and he smiled.

"Hey Stark" they hugged quickly. Tony laughed and then pointed at me.

"Nat!" He ran over to me and picked me up. Similar to Tony he just held me.

Another couple of years later Tony Steve and I were having dinner that I learned to cook when yet again in walked Bruce.

Bruce saw me and froze. "Natasha!" He ran over to me and crashed into me. Then he quickly pulled away scanning me for injuries.

"Bruce." I was laughing. "Bruce! This is the afterlife I'm not hurt I promise" he brought me in for another hug and didn't let go for awhile

A few years later we were met with a face we never expected. Thor.

Similar to the other Thor smiled at me. "Hello Natasha"

"Hi Thor" and then I was picked up in a hug and spun in a circle. Thor put me down and met my eyes.

"Its amazing to see you again Natasha"

Next was the person I've been waiting for, for years.

I didn't even have time to turn around and face the elevator the day Clint came in. He already had me in his arms. "You idiot Tasha". He tightned his hold and cried.

**FLASH TO BACK ON EARTH AND THE CORE FIVE GUYS REACTING TO NAT'S DEATH**

_Clint_

Natahsa. My best friend. MY BEST FRIEND.

Im crying. I should be dead. Not her. She deserved to live. She was the best of the two of us no matter how much she didn't believe. I held a picture of Nat and I and folded up and placed in the same pocket as the picture of my family

We will win this.

_For Natasha_

_Steve_

The girl who was there for all of us. The girl who defended us and took care of us. She was always there for me. I miss her already.

Everything Nat and I did together is coming back to me at once and I'm overwhelmed by my emotions.

I know I have to overcome them.

_For Natasha_

_Tony_

I remember when I met Tasha. She pretended to work for me. Cleary sent there by Fury never did I think I would ever see her again after that. But I did.

She became more then my teammate. She became my family. She knew a lot the others didn't and I knew a lot the others didn't about her. Minus Clint of course. Natasha was always there when I needed her. She couldn't complete her mission

Now I have too complete it

_For Natasha _

_Bruce_

Natasha was the women who could always calm me down from my anger. She saved me from it. And I couldn't save her from her death. Natasha deserved so much more.

I'm angry Natasha didn't deserve this but her mission was to save the world.

So now I must help save it

_For Natasha _

_Thor _

Someone as close as family to me was gone. Someone who deserved to live because she continued to help the world while the rest of us wallowed in self pity.

Earlier my only reason for wanting to kill Thanos was because of Loki and Asguard I failed them.

I will not fail her.

_For Natasha._

**FLASH TO ALL OF THEM IN THE AFTERLIFE**

"Tasha" Clint smiled.

"What?" I asked "Did you miss me?"

They all laughed and brought us all into a group hug.

Yeah. We would be okay.

———————————————————————-

AN: So what did you guys think? Please review and let me know!


End file.
